This invention relates to the scrapping method of constructions such as a building and a scrapping machine. When the constructions such as buildings are scrapped conventionally, the breaker and clasped crushing device are attached in the tip part of the drive arm of the backhoe, and the building is disassembled from the outside the building.
In the conventional scrapping method using the backhoe, the building can be disassembled only range that the tip part of the drive arm of the backhoe reaches, and the disassembled part is restricted.
Moreover, the breaker and clasped crushing device attached in the tip part of the drive arm can move only around the backhoe and to an outer direction.
Furthermore, installation of the backhoe and reservation of work space are needed for the outside of the building in order to disassemble a building from the outside of the building so that some troubles are happened and the operation troubles the neighbors.